


Bonding time

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Somehow, Yurio is being very sweet, a lil bonding time between Yurio and Victor, i guess, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Victor plans to propose to Yuuri. He is nervous and the last person he excepted to gives him a pep talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. i wrote a lil Victor/Yurio bonding time! It's a bit angsty but mostly cute. Just read. :)
> 
> Also I'm so creative with fic names. Not. LOL
> 
> It's short and cute. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nervously Victor skated over the ice rink. he wasn't there with his thoughts at all and Yakov already scoled him several times. "DAMN VICTOR, WHERE ARE YOU WITH YOUR THOUGHTS?" Yakov yelled after Victor didn't land his signature move, the quad flip, which was more than unusual for him. "Sorry Yakov. I have my head full today" Victor said, in an tone that said sorry. "Yeah.. I've noticed that" Yakov growled. "I.. i have been thinking." Victor admitted "I want to propose to Yuuri" Silence. "WHAAAAAAAAT?" They all said after a few moments.

"Yeah.. and I'm very nervous about this" he sighed. "But..I have already bought a ring!" Silence again. Suddenly, Yurio grapped Victor by the wrist and dragged him out of the rink. "Yakov, will you excuse us? I have to talk to him" Yakov didn't protest since his students always did what they want anyway. Yurio dragged Victor into the locker room. "Sit down!" he demanded. Victor did as he was told. Yurio sat down too and took a deep breathe. Victor was surprised by his behavior. "Listen you little shit" Yurio glared at him.

"you know I have a problem with you but I like the katsudon.. so, if you screw this up, I'm gong to kick your ass so hard you will fly in to the sun!" Victor blinked at him. Did he hear that right? "And.." Yurio looked down the floor now "you better make him happy for the rest of your life.." suddenly, he looked so very vulnerable. Victor never saw him like that. The silved haired man reached his arms out at Yurio and made an attempt to hug him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde teen yelled. 

Then he saw something what he only saw once before.. Yurio cried. Acutal tears ran down his cheeks in a flow. Victor didn't know how to react. He wanted to hug the teen and he just did it. First, Yurio squirmed and he tried to shove Victor away but Victor held him tight and close. "Fuck" Yurio hissed under his tears. Then he shook his head and sightly pushed Victor away from him. 

As suddenly he started to cry, the sudden he stopped. Yurio wanted to run away but Victor held him by the wrist. "Oh no, young man. You will explain me why you cried, okay?" Victor sounded soft but demaning. Yurio sighed deeply. "It's.. just.. it ripped an old wound open. It has to do with my childhood. My parents divorced when I was 5. And I barley see my father and my Mom never really cared for me. That is why my grandpa mostly raised me. And I don't want this to happen to you and Katsudon, ya know?" 

"Victor couldn't help but chuckle sigthly. "Oh Yurio.. Yuuri is the love of my life. Before I met him.. I didn't really life and I never really discovered love. But then he stumpled into my life, drunk out of his mind and stole my heart right away. You should know the best how I was before I met him. We have been rinkmates since 7 years now." he looked at the blond boy.

"Yeah.. you are right. Sorry for the outburst. And I swear if you tell anyone from this, i will kick your ass, too" Victor was relieved that Yurio was back to his old self. "Oh, Yurio how are things between you and Otabek?" Victor grinned when he saw the younger boy blush.

"F-fine.. I really enjoy the friendship with him" Victor chuckled even more. After that they were going back to the rink, where Yakov scoled them for 20 minutes. 

"Y-yes Victor.. i-I want to marry you" Yuuri hugged him under tears. Victor held him tight and was just happy that he accepted. Right after he had to text Yurio (and his other friends): "He said YES!"

 

A few months later they were Nikiforov-Katsuki. Yurio cried at their wedding.


End file.
